


Leftover Pumpkins

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Stuffed sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mutual stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Halloween has been and gone, and the shops are full of cheap leftover pumpkins. Mallow makes a bunch of pumpkin soup- and surely Hau won’t let it go to waste, right?She didn’t plan on helping out herself, or on finding it quite so enjoyable...
Relationships: Hau/Mao | Mallow
Kudos: 30





	Leftover Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> YO THIS IS STUFFING SMUT! Please don’t read if you know you’re gonna hate it or it’ll make you uncomfortable, bye, have a lovely day! 
> 
> Everyone else- I think this is becoming a tradition for me of writing Halloween theme smut on Halloween and then not finishing it for months after lol- enjoy!

“Something smells good!” 

Mallow turned round with a smile to see Hau coming through the front door and making a beeline straight for the open-plan kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and peering over her shoulder at the massive pan on the stove. 

“What’re you making?” 

She hummed and leaned back into his arms, enjoying his warm embrace. “Well, there were a bunch of pumpkins left over from Halloween going cheap at the market, so I figured I’d make some soup. The only problem is- they go off tomorrow, and I made a bit too much.” 

“‘Zat so? Ulu and your dad aren’t around to help finish it?” 

“Nope. I forgot that they’re out today.” She faked innocence and tried not to smile. There was way too much soup for two people- she’d used an entire pumpkin, the biggest one she could find- but she planned on getting as much of it into Hau’s chubby belly as she could. And then fucking him senseless soon after.

She turned the heat down and spun around to face him, putting her arms on his shoulders and reaching up to comb one hand through his hair. He smiled down at her, a little unsure- they’d only done this a couple of times, and both of them weren’t really sure what their relationship was- they were good friends, after all, they’d known each other since forever, but neither of them really was that compatible with the other. He wanted someone to spoil, and who would spoil him, and there was only so much of that she could take before she felt smothered. Once in a while was nice though, so for the meantime, she had decided to let herself enjoy whatever this was, and indulge their mutual kink. 

Evidently, he thought the same way, or he wouldn’t still be here, letting her smooth her hands over his broad shoulders and down to his chest- which was still firm with muscle under the thin layer of softness that was making his shirt strain a bit against his pecs. Not nearly so much as his belly was, though- she ran her hands down to appreciate his tummy, which filled out his shirt in a plump little arc even when empty. Not all of it was her handiwork, but he’d definitely put on weight since they’d started doing this, and what had once been a mere little pinch of fat was now starting to turn into a proper gut, and she felt a weird mixture of pride and arousal whenever she saw him. 

He leant down and started to kiss her neck. She wished he’d shave more than once a fortnight, because his scruff was kind of itchy against her, but it still felt nice. She pulled him forward until his belly squashed against her flat stomach, and that felt much better. “Mm, come on, let’s go eat.”

She grabbed the entire pan of soup off the heat and brought it round to the sofa, where she’d set up bowls, drinks, bread and cheese on the coffee table. She put the pan down on a heatproof mat and began serving straight away, giving Hau extra even on the first bowl. 

He rolled his eyes but accepted the plate, getting comfy on the sofa and resting the bowl in his lap.

“What do you think?” She asked, trying not to sound too eager as he took the first spoonful. 

He made a soft happy noise, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. “Mallow, you’ve outdone yourself. This is amazing.”

She tasted it, glowing at his praise. “You don’t think it’s too salty?”

“Nah, it’s perfect.” 

They ate more or less in silence- she reached over for some bread and cheese and dipped it in, Kalos-style, and he grabbed a hunk of bread for himself too. 

“Did you make the bread, too?” 

“Of course! And Kiawe made the cheese!” 

“Mmm.” He hummed appreciatively and wriggled further back into the sofa, well on his way to finishing his bowl.

She took it from him when he was done and refilled it, passing it back to him. 

“Thanks.” He said, looking over at her own half-finished portion. “Make sure you get enough, too.”

“I’m not as fast an eater as you.” 

He laughed. “Maybe I should slow down, I’ve got a lot to finish today.” He rubbed the side of his belly and his shirt rolled up a little. 

Mallow bit her lip. “Yeah. Ulu’s away, and Dad’s gonna be out til like eleven, so take your time.”

“Nice.” 

They fell silent again, Mallow finishing her bowl and setting it aside, and Hau eventually starting in on his third helping. 

The pot on the table was about two-thirds empty.

Mallow sneaked a look at him, trying to judge how full he felt. He’d eaten a lot of bread as well as the soup, but he was looking mostly okay, so it was a bit of a shock when he put his bowl aside and sat back with both hands on his stomach, sighing and shutting his eyes. 

“Oof, I need a break.” 

“Really? This coming from the man who ate two dozen Malasadas in one sitting?”

“Malasadas are different.” He pulled the waistband of his shorts down with a wince and rubbed at the red marks on his belly. “I need to digest a bit.” 

“To be fair, that soup is pretty heavy.” She said, setting her own bowl aside and curling up against the armrest. One bowl was plenty for her. 

“I mean, you sure you couldn’t eat any more?” She looked up sharply and he met her with a cheeky grin. 

“Hey, I can’t eat all of this and you’re the one not wanting it to go to waste- eat up!” He picked up her spoon, dipped it into the soup, and fed her - she opened her mouth and accepted before she thought about it and it felt kind of intimate- she grabbed the spoon back from him, blushing.

“Come on, you couldn’t manage a little more? For me?” He stretched, running a hand over his rounded out belly, but his eyes were bright and he was being far too quick to tease- when he was stuffed he was usually halfway to wrecked already and she wasn’t used to him like this. 

“Come on, haven’t you ever tried eating too much yourself? It feels so good, Mallow.” 

She put a small ladleful into her bowl and began to eat, feeling kind of embarrassed as he egged her on- he even leant over and ran a hand over her tummy and she jumped. 

He noticed and backed off immediately. “Is this embarrassing you?” He asked quietly.

She nodded, but didn’t stop eating, her face bright red. 

“Does it feel good though?” He reached back over and gently massaged her stomach through her clothes. She nodded again.

“Well then... you just pace yourself, and we’ll see what we can do about finishing this soup.” He began to eat again, faster now that he’d had a chance to take a break, his free hand massaging his belly as it crept further forward into his lap.

She tried not to focus on the growing pressure in her own stomach, trying to hold it in out of habit but then having to give up and relax her muscles, letting her belly pooch out even further. Well- not that far, she’d still only eaten two portions and some bread, but still, it was noticeably bigger. Her heart was thudding, and she was dripping wet already from the thought of it. 

He leant forward, spreading his legs to give his stuffed gut some room, and inspected how much was left in the pan. “You want any more?” 

She shook her head. “You eat it if you can. Or we can chuck it if you can’t.”

With a grunt, he pulled the pan into his lap, and began to eat the rest straight out of it, pausing to tear off another hunk of bread.

“Hau, the bread’s not gonna go off.”

“Yeah, but-“ He hiccuped- “if I just eat pumpkin soup and nothing else, my guts are gonna be in fucking knots tomorrow.” 

“But the bread... surely that’s just gonna soak it up and expand?” 

He groaned, one hand back on his stomach and holding the pan with his knees. “Oh, I know. Feels so good.” 

He cracked an eye open and looked over at her. “How you doing?” 

“It feels better than I expected.” She admitted.

“Nice.” 

She took the spoon away from him this time, and held some more soup out to him. “Come on, you’re nearly there.” He gulped, but opened his mouth. 

He was looking properly stuffed now, sweating and wriggling about uncomfortably under the weight of his gut, which was spectacularly large- resting on his legs like a boulder and probably crushing his dick beneath it. 

He still accepted each spoonful She gave him, even when he was lying back and gasping, rubbing his poor belly with both hands and screwing his face up. 

“We can stop if you like.” She hesitated as she scraped the bottom of the pan.

“I wanna finish it.” He shut his eyes and opened his mouth, swallowing with some difficulty. “Oh, Mallow, this feels so good.” He moaned. 

And then the soup was gone.

She set the pan aside and reached over to add her hands to his on his stomach, letting out a shaky breath when he outright moaned under her touch. His poor belly felt hard as a rock under the thin layer of fat, and it was hard to ease his shorts down under it even when he lifted his hips to help her get them off. His dick sprung out and pressed against the thin fabric of his boxers, and she squeezed it, making him cry out and arch up under her. She could see he was leaking pre already- she could feel it when she slipped her hand into his pants and ran her fingers along the underside of his dick. 

“Mallow! I’m so close! Please, Mallow!” She liked him begging more when he was balls- deep in her, pleading with her to move or to touch his belly or to feed him just one more bite- but she decided to take mercy on him and flicked her fingers against the head of his dick until he came with a yell. 

She pulled her sticky hand out of his pants with a grimace and went to go wash off as he sagged back into the couch, too blissed-out to care about the mess between his legs, just tenderly stroking his belly and panting. 

She snuggled in next to him and rested her head on his chest, curling one arm over his stomach. “You did so well, Hau.”

“Thanks for helping me out though. Any more and I think I’d have strained something.” 

“Mmm.” She wriggled her hips, trying to get comfy under the unusual weight in her own stomach.

A few minutes passed, and as his breathing evened out he seemed to notice her wriggling around a little under the unusual pressure inside of her. 

“You doing alright there?”

“Mm.” She hummed noncommittally, trying to massage her stomach without much success. 

“Let me help you out.” He shifted under her and then she was pushed onto her back on the sofa, feeling embarrassed and exposed as he knelt over her and he rubbed over her belly with warm hands. 

It did feel really nice, though- he pushed up her shirt to get his hands on her bare skin and once it stopped hurting she could finally appreciate how big and heavy she’d made herself. 

He moved on to her breasts- pulling her shirt and bra off but then returning one hand to rest possessively on her belly as he sucked on her tits, and then when she was sighing and moaning from that, he moved down to eat her out-  
purposefully, holding her hips to stop her bucking into him, sucking on her clit as he fingered her, then murmuring how wet she was from eating like that- then finally he was ready to go again and pushed into her with a soft curse. 

She cried out- he was so warm inside her and it was still a stretch even with the prep- and, since she was on birth control and they were both officially STI free, he wasn’t using a condom which was a whole new level of intimate. He set up a slow rhythm, kneeling over her and panting, plainly not up to anything more athletic judging by his expression and the hand rubbing at his side- but what he lacked in speed he made up for in force tonight, each thrust shoving her back a little on the sofa and stretching her out even more. 

“Hau~ I’m not gonna last!” She clung to him, weakly stroking over his back and pulling on his hair. 

“Good.” He grunted and pushed her leg further up to get a better angle. “Fuck, you’re so right today. Guess all that food in you doesn’t leave much room.” 

“Feels so good, Hau.”

He groaned. “You kinky fuck. Next time I’m gonna make you eat as much as I do- see how big you can get.”

She groaned and breathed out heavily, imagining her own stomach bigger, fuller, pushing back harder against his gut as he crushed her back down with his weight.

“You like that idea, don’t you.” He panted. “You know what they say- never trust a skinny cook- I don’t think you’re gonna be skinny for long at this rate-“

He let go of her leg to thumb over her clit again and she wailed and tipped over the edge, clawing weakly at his back as he rolled his hips and fucked her through it.

“Fuck- lemme stuff you up at this end, too-“ and then he was spilling into her, an unfamiliar feeling but one she decided she could definitely get used to if it got Hau like this- he was shaking and his eyes were wet as he pulled out and collapsed to the side, cradling his belly.

“Fuck. That was way too athletic for how stuffed I am.”

Mallow panted and cradled her own sore stomach. “Same.” 

He snorted and leaned over to pet her. “I was the one doing all the work, Mallow.” 

“Hey, I’m a beginner at this, take it easy on me.” She moaned as he pushed down on her belly and rubbed it with firm, decisive strokes, finding the sore places and coaxing them into a relaxed state. 

“That mean you’ll let me fill you up again?” 

She met his eye and he smirked at her knowingly. “Yeah, I suppose. I should go pee though. And clean this mess up.” She winced as she stood up and come ran down her leg. 

She made it two steps before Hau was groaning and sinking back on the sofa with a hand over his eyes. “Ugh, I’ve been played!”

“What?”

He grinned at her, then poured, fake-upset. “Just because the raw pumpkins would be off tomorrow- now you’ve cooked them- they’d last longer! Gah!” 

She laughed and shrugged. “You caught me there.” 

He didn’t look too upset, and rubbed his belly indulgently. “Next time you could always just ask if I wanna come over and do some kinky shit, you know.” 

“Hey, Hau.”

“Mm?”

She blushed. “Wanna come over and do some more kinky stuff again next week?”


End file.
